Logic (rapper)
. }} | birth_date = | birth_place = Rockville, Maryland, U.S. | other_names = | residence = Beverly Hills, California, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 2009–present | title = | spouse = | partner = | children = 1 | module = | genre = Hip hop | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} }} Sir Robert Bryson Hall II (born January 22, 1990), known professionally as Logic, is an American rapper, singer, songwriter, record producer and author. Raised in Gaithersburg, Maryland, Logic developed an interest in music as a teenager, and ventured into a musical career in early 2009, releasing Logic: The Mixtape and a mixtape titled Young, Broke & Infamous in 2010. He then signed with Visionary Music Group, and subsequently released three additional mixtapes over three years. His fourth mixtape, Young Sinatra: Welcome to Forever (2013), was released to critical acclaim and allowed Logic to secure a recording contract with Def Jam Recordings. His debut studio album Under Pressure was released in 2014 and peaked at number four on the U.S. ''Billboard'' 200, and was eventually certified gold. Alongside its follow-up The Incredible True Story (2015), both albums also received mostly positive reviews from critics. After releasing his debut commercial mixtape Bobby Tarantino in 2016, he released his third studio album Everybody in 2017. Everybody marked a breakthrough in his career, as it became his first to peak at number one on the Billboard 200, and was his first to become certified platinum. The album also contained the single "1-800-273-8255", which reached number three on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and was a top-ten hit internationally. His next two releases— Bobby Tarantino II and his fourth album YSIV— were both released in 2018; each debuted within the top-two on the Billboard 200, while all three enjoyed generally positive critical reception. In 2019, he released his fifth album Confessions of a Dangerous Mind, which also reached number one. It also contained a collaboration with Eminem titled "Homicide", which peaked at number five on the Hot 100, while the album received generally positive reviews. Outside of music, Logic has released a novel titled Supermarket (2019), which was accompanied by a soundtrack of the same name. The book became a ''New York Times'' Best Seller, but both works received generally mixed to negative critical reception. Life and career 1990–2005: Early life Sir Robert Bryson Hall II was born on January 22, 1990, at Shady Grove Hospital in Rockville, Maryland. He was born to Robert Bryson Hall, an African-American Maryland native, and a white mother. Logic spent much of his youth in the West Deer Park neighborhood in Gaithersburg, Maryland. His father suffered from a cocaine addiction and his mother suffered from alcoholism. Despite his father initially being absent in his childhood, Logic was able to reconnect with Hall due to his burgeoning rap career. During his early adolescent years, Logic witnessed his brothers produce and distribute crack cocaine to "addicts all over the block", including to his father. Logic maintains that he accurately knows how to manufacture and produce crack cocaine following these experiences. He attended neighboring Gaithersburg High School. However, he did not graduate and was soon expelled after he began skipping classes in the tenth grade. Logic would comment on the expulsion, stating "I started doing badly and failed every class but English, so they kicked me out of school, they gave up on me." 2005–2012: Early career and various mixtapes At the age of 13, Logic met Solomon Taylor, who would soon become his mentor. Logic became interested in rap and hip hop after watching the movie Kill Bill: Volume 1, directed by Quentin Tarantino. The film's score was produced by RZA, a member of the hip hop group Wu-Tang Clan. Following this, Logic began listening to the group, and soon expressed a deep affection for hip hop. Logic bought The Roots' album Do You Want More?!!!??! later that year, which prompted Taylor to bring Logic a large number of CDs containing instrumental beats, for him to write lyrics over. In 2009, Logic performed under the stage name "Psychological" with Logic describing the name as "one name that really stuck me. I just loved this word because it was about the mind and I knew that's what I wanted my music to consist of; something that really challenges the mind". He released an unofficial mixtape titled Psychological – Logic: The Mixtape under his original stage name. The mixtape allowed Logic to serve as the opening act for artists like Pitbull, EPMD, Method Man, Redman, and Ludacris at various shows all over Maryland. Soon after, he shortened the "Psychological" moniker to "Logic". Following these introductory experiences, Logic released his first official mixtape, Young, Broke & Infamous, on December 15, 2010. The mixtape was well received by critics and was the genesis for Logic to establish an early following. Chris Zarou, the president of Visionary Music Group, heard the mixtape and signed Logic to the independent label. Upon signing, Logic stated in an interview, "Visionary Music Group is like Roc-A-Fella. Damon Dash, that's like Chris Zarou of Visionary Music Group, I like to see myself as a Jay. In no way am I arrogant or cocky, I have to see it in order to do it. They did it independent and when they signed with a major, they did it the way that they wanted to do it". The mixtape was confirmed to have been downloaded over 250,000 times on online mixtape sharing platform DatPiff. Logic released his second mixtape, Young Sinatra, in 2011. It serves as the first installment in the Young Sinatra chronology, and the mixtape received critical acclaim from various publications, including XXL. The music video for "All I Do", released on YouTube, gained over a million views in the week following its release. After the success of his previous two projects, Logic released his third mixtape Young Sinatra: Undeniable on April 30, 2012. The mixtape is notable for Logic addressing various personal topics, including his future, his father's drug use, his expulsion from school, and his mother getting stabbed. Speaking about the mixtape, Logic said, "Fans tend to think that if you fall in love with an artist because he makes this kind of sound if he gets bigger and he grows and sound changes, people also think he changes. But with me, I created all types of sounds from the get-go, so you can never say I'm changing." He commented on the musical aspects of the mixtape, stating, "There's stuff on there for the motherf***ers that don't pay attention to lyrics and just want to have fun, but every line is constructed with such depth that the real lyricists and nitpickers have something to listen to." After the release of Young Sinatra: Undeniable, Logic completed his first national headlining tour, the Visionary Music Group Tour. 2012–2013: Young Sinatra: Welcome to Forever and recording contract In early 2013, Logic was featured in an edition of XXL, being included as a part of the publication's annual "Top 10 Freshmen List", alongside artists Travis Scott, Trinidad James, Dizzy Wright, Action Bronson, Joey Badass, Angel Haze, Ab-Soul, Chief Keef, Kirko Bangz and Schoolboy Q. Logic completed his first European tour in March 2013, and confirmed his fourth mixtape, Young Sinatra: Welcome to Forever, would be released on May 7. He announced his second headlining national tour, the two-month-long Welcome to Forever Tour, to promote the project. The mixtape was a critical success, with critics praising the project, calling it a "free album", as well as noting the rapper's rapid growth and adaptability. The mixtape received over 700,000 downloads on DatPiff. On April 15, it was announced that Logic had signed with Def Jam Recordings, with Def Jam producer No I.D. serving as the executive producer of his debut album. Logic released a public statement about the signing, stating, "I'm excited to take this next step in my career. It's incredible for Def Jam Records and Visionary Music Group to work together, and the opportunity to collaborate No I.D. is priceless. I'm very humbled to be a part of the most iconic hip hop label of all time." Logic toured with Kid Cudi, fellow Def Jam signee Big Sean, and Tyler, the Creator on "The Cud Life Tour 2013", throughout the fall of the year. 2013–2014: Under Pressure On November 5, Logic revealed that No I.D., former GOOD Music producer Hit-Boy, RattPack member 6ix, and C-Sick would be providing production on his debut record, with No I.D. and 6ix serving as executive producers for the album. On January 27, 2014, Visionary Music Group released the song "24 Freestyle". The song was released in celebration of Logic's birthday and serves as the first noted collaboration between all VMG artists. On February 11, Logic announced that he would be touring alongside EDM band Krewella on the 2014 Verge Campus Spring Tour. On April 8, Logic released "Now", originally scheduled to be featured on his upcoming free EP titled While You Wait. Logic embarked on the month-long While You Wait Tour alongside fellow Visionary Music Group member QuESt. On April 22, he released "Alright", the third song from the While You Wait project, and features Big Sean. Logic concluded the four-track project, releasing "Finding Forever" on May 7. In summer 2014, Logic announced that no featured artists would appear on his debut album, making it "personal Logic and focused on only me". On August 27, Logic released "Driving Ms. Daisy", featuring Childish Gambino. September brought the announcements of his album title and release date, October 21. The title track, serving as the album's primary single, was released on September 15. On October 14, Logic released the second single titled "Buried Alive", which was the final single to be released as promotion for the album. On October 21, Logic released Under Pressure, selling over 70,000 copies in its first week after debuting at #2 on the ''Billboard'' Top Hip-Hop/R&B Chart. On November 12, Logic made his network television debut on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon by performing "I'm Gone" alongside The Roots, 6ix, and DJ Rhetorik. 2015–2016: The Incredible True Story and Bobby Tarantino On September 8, Logic released the trailer for his upcoming second album, announcing that the album will be released in the fall of 2015 and is considered a "motion picture sci-fi epic". The story, which takes places 100 years into the future, begins with Earth being uninhabitable due to severe human intervention. The primary characters begin traveling to a new planet called Paradise and as they travel, they play The Incredible True Story. It features Logic, Steven Blum (as Thomas), Kevin Randolph (as Kai), and Anna Elyse Palchikoff (as Thalia) as main characters, and the cast took part in a panel discussion to promote and talk about the album at New York Comic Con. Logic, Blum, Randolph, and 6ix returned to New York Comic Con in 2016 to discuss "life after The Incredible True Story. On September 22, 2015, Logic released "Young Jesus", the first single from the album, featuring longtime friend Big Lenbo. "Like Woah" and "Fade Away", the second and third singles from the album, were released on October 14 and November 5, respectively. The Incredible True Story was released on November 13, 2015, surpassing his debut album on the ''Billboard'' 200, debuting at #3, with a combined first-week sales of 135,000. The album also topped the ''Billboard'' Top Hip-Hop/R&B Chart. It was also the second Logic commercial release to gain widespread critical acclaim. Logic announced The Incredible World Tour, taking place in spring 2016. After the conclusion of The Incredible World Tour, it was revealed that Logic and rapper G-Eazy would be co-headlining The Endless Summer Tour, a nationwide tour, together in summer 2016. Rappers YG and Yo Gotti would be the supporting acts. Two weeks ahead of the start of the tour, Logic released "Flexicution", a song that he teased on social media for months. It features Jessica Andrea on the latter end of the song, where she provides backing vocals. On July 1, 2016, Logic released a mixtape titled Bobby Tarantino. It is Logic's sixth mixtape, and his first since 2013's Young Sinatra: Welcome to Forever and was released unexpectedly via Logic's Twitter account. The mixtape includes singles "Flexicution" (which became his first solo ''Billboard'' Hot 100 charting single) and Wrist featuring Pusha T, with the production being handled mainly by Logic and 6ix. On October 3, 2016, Logic revealed the original title of his third studio album to be AfricAryaN, stating that "It's about me being black and white, and seeing life from two sides. about the cultural evolution and how you can go from the darkest of skin to the lightest of skin … At the end of the day, we all have so many different ethnicities in our blood, no matter how pure we think we are". 2017–2018: Everybody, Bobby Tarantino II and YSIV On March 29, 2017, Logic revealed the new title of his album called Everybody. The news of his third album was shared and revealed publicly on Logic's Twitter, Instagram, and YouTube account in the form of videos revealing the official album cover designed and painted by Sam Spratt and directed by Andy Hines. The album was released on May 5, 2017. In an interview with Genius, Logic said that his fourth album is likely to be his final one. Everybody debuted at number one on the US ''Billboard'' 200 with 247,000 album-equivalent units, of which 196,000 were pure album sales. However, the album also set the record for largest second week drop of all time, as pure sales fell 96% to just 8,000 copies. Its lead single "1-800-273-8255", a song created in association with the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline was certified triple platinum by the RIAA. In August 2017, Logic guest starred in the animated comedy series Rick and Morty, voicing himself as the headliner of a festival. In November 2017, Logic released the song "Broken People" as part of the Bright soundtrack. On February 23, 2018, Logic released a single titled "44 More". It was a sequel to "44 Bars", a song from Logic's 2016 mixtape Bobby Tarantino. The song peaked at number 22 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. The following single, "Overnight", was released four days later on February 27. Logic would eventually release another single titled "Everyday", with record producer Marshmello on March 2. Logic would later announced his sixth mixtape titled Bobby Tarantino II, with a promotional video featuring the characters of the Adult Swim series Rick and Morty, on March 7. Bobby Tarantino II was released on March 9, 2018, through Def Jam and Visionary Music Group. The mixtape featured guest appearances from 2 Chainz, Big Sean, and Wiz Khalifa. On March 30, he was featured in the premier episode of Netflix's original documentary series, Rapture. On September 28, 2018, Logic released his fourth studio album titled, YSIV. Before releasing the project, Logic released three singles: "One Day" featuring Ryan Tedder, "The Return" and "Everybody Dies". The album features the song “Wu Tang Forever” which features all the surviving members of the Wu Tang Clan. Logic has also announced an album titled Ultra 85, which currently has no release date. He has also announced that he has written a novel, titled Supermarket, which he released on March 26, 2019. He also has said that he has written and plans to star in his own movie, which he's began to work on. 2019–present: Supermarket and Confessions of a Dangerous Mind Early in the new year, the rapper dropped two songs unrelated to his new album, "Keanu Reeves" and "Confessions of a Dangerous Mind". Unlike the traditional rap industry, Logic decided to put a twist on his new album, Supermarket, by expanding his musical abilities, turning this alternative rock album into a new expansion of rap music. While he is the first rapper to become a New York Times' number one best-selling author with his novel Supermarket, the accompanying soundtrack received negative reviews from critics, peaking at number 56 on the US ''Billboard'' 200. On March 19, Logic announced his fifth album, Confessions of a Dangerous Mind, and soon after, on April 11, he was cast in an undisclosed role in the video game The Last of Us Part II. The album, which was released on May 10, debuted at number 1 on the US ''Billboard'' 200, making it his third album to reach the top of the chart. Personal life To properly delve into music as a full-time occupation, Logic terminated a five-year romantic relationship in 2009. He had then stated, "You can put your everything into a relationship, but that doesn't mean you're going to get back what you give. When I created my first mixtape, I realized everything I put in my music — the hours, the lyricism, the time, the grind, pain, sweat, blood, tears — I get it back. I see it." He further commented, saying "The thing is, I feel like so many artists, well, not really artists but so many people think they can rap and they just want a deal and the glitz and the glamour and the women, but they don't understand that all I do and want to do is rhyme... I think I've sacrificed so much from my relationships to my friendships with my family; I've literally sacrificed my entire life, and I'm honest." On October 22, 2015, Logic married Jessica Andrea, a singer and his then-girlfriend of two years. In March 2018, he announced their separation, and filed for divorce the following month. Nevertheless, they remain friends and did not cite anger as the reason for their split. Logic is expecting his first child, a boy, with his fiancée Brittney Noell. In September 2019, Logic confirmed that he is now married to Brittney Noell. In 2013, Logic stated that while growing up, he smoked marijuana but said, "I don't drink; I don't smoke weed. I used to smoke; I used to be a pretty big pothead when I was younger, but I don't smoke. I might have an occasional glass of champagne." Logic, however, had a serious cigarette addiction, dedicating the song, "Nikki", from Under Pressure to talk about the subject. He talks about smoking since he was 13 and that when giving up marijuana and alcohol, he could not muster the courage to give up cigarettes until about 2014. He, however, pledged not to smoke another cigarette concluding the release of Under Pressure. Logic also has a YouTube channel where he posts videos about his favorite video games. Artistry Logic cites Frank Sinatra as his main inspiration. Sinatra's influence can be seen in several aspects of Logic's persona, with Logic having the "RattPack" (a play on Sinatra's "Rat Pack" and an acronym for "Real All the Time"). The group initially consisted of Logic's manager Christian Zarou, executive producer 6ix, and rappers C Dot Castro and Big Lenbo. He also describes his female fans as "BobbySoxers", as well as referring to himself as "Young Sinatra". As a child, his mother made him watch old black and white movies, which formed his love for the singer. Logic cites Sinatra as instrumental to him being able to carry and articulate himself the way he does, with Logic describing him as an individual who "showcased peace, love, grace, positivity, honor, and valor". Logic has said that various forms of entertainment across many platforms have influenced him, including A Tribe Called Quest, Mos Def, Outkast, Red Hot Chili Peppers, J. Cole, Drake and films by Quentin Tarantino. In an interview with XXL, Logic stated, "I love all subgenres within hip-hop and all genres of music, and I think that's what allows me to make the music that I do, because of my appreciation for the music." Discography * Under Pressure (2014) * The Incredible True Story (2015) * Everybody (2017) * YSIV (2018) * Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2019) Tours ;Headlining * Under Pressure Tour (2015) * The Incredible World Tour (2016) * Everybody's Tour (2017) * Bobby Tarantino vs. Everybody Tour (2018) *Confessions of a Dangerous Mind Tour (2019) ;Co-Headlining * Endless Summer Tour (2016) ;Supporting * The Cud Life Tour (2013) Awards and nominations ‡ Note: shared with other four nominees. Notes References External links * (archive) Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:African-American male rappers Category:Def Jam Recordings artists Category:East Coast hip hop musicians Category:People from Gaithersburg, Maryland Category:Rappers from Maryland Category:21st-century American rappers Category:21st-century American male musicians Category:African-American novelists Category:American male novelists Category:21st-century male musicians